What If?
by ThatGirl01
Summary: This story is about when Eddie walks Loren to the door, and they don't kiss. How long do they just be friends? Will they only be just friends? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Taylor here to write you another kick ass story here! Well.. You know what I mean. To the story!**

**Setting: Loren's Front Door**

Eddie just walked Loren to the door and they were talking.

"It's all because of you" Loren said.

**Eddie's P.O.V**  
I gave her a hug and made sure she got inside safely. I went to my car and the driver pulled off towards my penthouse...

**Loren's P.O.V**  
When we were at my door step I really thought Eddie was going to kiss me, but he didn't. I was kind of upset, but I guess I should have known he wasn't going to kiss me. I felt really inspired so I went to my keyboard and started working on a song.

**Eddie's P.O.V**  
When I walked into my penthouse I felt really inspired.. And regretful. I went to my piano and started writing a new song. Before he started he felt the need to text Loren.

To Loren: Hey, so I'm working on this new song. Can you come over tomorrow to listen to it?

Loren received the text, smiled, and Immediately texted Eddie back.

To Eddie: Didn't I just see you? Can't get enough of me can you? Haha just kidding yeah what time?

Eddie laughed at her message.

To Loren: That's a lot of questions which one do you want me to answer first? Ha ha just kidding. What time do you get out of school for the weekend?

To Eddie: I get out of school at 12:30.

To Loren: How about this I will pick you up from school, We'll go get something to eat, Then we'll come back to my penthouse and work on this song?

To Eddie: Sounds great! I also have a song we can go over.

To Loren: Awesome! I will see you at 12:30 tomorrow! Can't wait! Goodnight. :)

To Eddie: Neither can I! Goodnight! :)

Eddie and Loren went back to writing their songs and quickly finished and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren's P.O.V.**  
The next morning I woke up early. I was to excited to sleep last night. Because I get to see Eddie today. I hope when I show him my song he will realize my feelings for him. Or do I? What if he doesn't feel the same way and thinks I'm some love sick dork writing a song about him?! Okay Loren you need to chill out and get ready. It's 6:00 so I decided to take a quick shower, and blowdry and straighten your hair for the day. I put on black skinny jeans, and a cute white crop top that says love in musical lettering with some white and black valdos. I picked out my silver guitar necklace my mom got me.  
I eat go in the Kitchen to f'ind my mom not there, but a note:  
Loren,  
I had to go to work early this morning to do some paper work. Breakfast is in the microwave. I will be home late. Love you.

I eat breakfast and head to school with Mel. Mel already knows what went down last night because we had a Skype call late.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**  
I woke up at 8 because I have a meeting with Jake at 9:30, plus I wanted to look extra good today. I hop in the shower and once I get out I decided to wear my Black skinny jeans a white t-shirt that says Love in musical letters, and my black and white Valdos. I styled my hair Perfectly, and picked out my black chain with a guitar on it and went down stairs it was 9:15 so I decided to head to the office.

At the office

Jake: " Yo' man!"  
Eddie: " Sup Jake. What do I need to do?"  
Jake:" Ready to work! Nice! We have 3 call interviews and some paper work"  
Eddie:" let's get to it quickly!"  
Eddie did The first interview and it took him 30 minutes. The second took 30 as well the third. It was 11:00 and Jake brought some paper work to Eddie and talked to Eddie about needing new songs. It was now 12:00.  
Eddie: " Bye Jake, Dont call me the rest of the day, I will be very busy"  
Jake: " why? Wait don't answer that, I already know. Writing! Bye!"

**Loren's P.O.V.**  
School went by so slow and I got tortured by the devil, aka Adriana. I told Mel that Eddie was picking me up from school today and that I don't need a ride home. She teased.

Mel:" Already getting a ride from Eddie now aren't you?"  
Loren: "Stop thinking dirty!"

The last bell rang which meant it was 12:30. I go to my locker to put my books away since we don't have any homework this weekend, which is very weird. I walk outside and I don't see Eddie or his car. I stand in the Courtyard until I feel someone quickly wrap their arms around mu waist and I yell, until that person puts one of their hands on my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3: Crying, Laughing, & Shocking

Loren's P.O.V.

I am petrified... Someone has wrapped there arms around me and my mouth. I don't know what's going to happen next until I hear him talking.

Man: "Shhhh" he says laughing yet serious.

I'd notice that laugh anywhere, and I now see everyone staring at us. I know it's Eddie so I start laughing and turn around to see him.

Loren:" You scared me! I thought I was being kidnapped and I didn't see your car!" She said laughing.

Eddie still had his arm around Loren and they were body touching close. They didn't notice that paparazzi were taking pictures of them.

Eddie laughing :" I wanted to scare/surprise you! That is until you screamed, by the way that was soooo funny!"

Loren: " You nearly gave me a heart attack! Haha, if I didn't recognize your laugh I would have still been!"

Eddie:" We'll it's a good thing you did! Because I think people would have noticedddd- looks around- well It looks like they are all staring at us"

Loren:" Yeah probably because Eddie Duran is at their school."

Eddie thinking: or because we are so close. " Or because you copied me"

Loren's confused: " What?"

Eddie points at their clothing. They are matching!

Loren: "I woke up first mister! You copied me!"

Eddie: "Yeah yeah yeah, come on let's go eat!"

They went to Eddie's car and headed to Rumor; which Eddie insisted upon.

Loren: "You know you didn't have to take me here. It's really expensive..."

Eddie: "Nonsense! Come on I wanted too. Now lets sit down and eat!"

Loren: " I'm wayyyy ahead of you!"

They get to the table sit down and order there drinks.

Eddie: " So Loren Tate, how was school?"

Loren was hesitant and Eddie could tell. "Just like everyother day." She said

Eddie was concerned: "What's wrong?"

Loren: "I don't want to bother you with my problems..."

Eddie: " It's not a bother. Tell me?"

Loren:" We'll there is this girl named Adriana at my school, she has always hated me. I don't know why. She always tell me I'm ugly, untalented, pathetic, stuff like that. Well today she brought up my dad saying he never wanted me... He left me and my mom when I when I was 4. Never came back... Then she started saying how you just feel sorry for me and don't really want to be seen with me" she now had a few years in her eyes. He wiped them off.

Eddie pulled Loren in: "Everything she said was a lie. Your dad is a complete idiot for leaving you. Of course I want to be seen with you! Who wouldn't?! Loren you are a very beautiful girl, you are so talented and smart, don't let her bring you down" he said while rubbing her back while she was still in his arms.

Loren: "Thank you Eddie. I usually don't let her get to me, but it hurt more this time.. I don't know why"

Eddie: " We'll let's forget about her, he clearly is stupid and jealous."

Just then the waitress came and took their order, while flirting with Eddie. Loren got a little jealous.

Loren: " Can I get some more water please?" Getting her to leave. " So, how was your day?"

Eddie: "It is getting better. This morning I had to do some interviews and sign some papers at Jakes office."

Loren:" That sounds interesting."

Eddie: "Not at all. All the people asked about was Chloe. I just want nobody to bring her up. I am completely over her!"

Loren: "We'll that's a great thing! In glad you are over her because speaking of her she just walked in with Tyler Rorke"

Eddie: "Greatttt, don't believe anything they say. Play along."

Chloe: "Well well well, if it isn't the teenager. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Eddie: " What do you want Chloe? I'm trying to enjoy a lovely date with a lovely lady."

Chloe: " You call her lovely? HA! She looks like what I find on the bottom of my shoe!"

Tyler: "I don't know babe, she's pretty hot. I mean look at that ass and those gorgeous-"

Eddie:" Stop looking at her Tyler!"

Loren:" No Eddie it's okay. I don't mind at all." Eddie was shocked.

Loren walk up to Tyler and introduces her self. Eddie is getting super jealous. Tyler smacks her ass and Loren takes the glass of water she had behind her back and dumps it on Tyler's head.

Loren: " You really thought I was interested in a pig like you? Excuse yourself because you have alittle cleaning up to do."

Eddie is laughing so hard: " And take your cheater girlfriend with you, you two deserve eachother."

They leave and Loren and Eddie eat Lunch and dessert, laughing about what happened. They leave and go to the Eddies Penthouse.

Jeffery: "Hello Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate."

Loren:" Jeff I told you call me Loren! How's your day been so far?"  
Eddie was looking at her is awe.

Jeff:" Pretty good." He clicks the button. "Have a nice day."

They to up to the penthouse and Eddie get Loren and him a water.

Eddie & Loren: " I have a song to show you."

Loren: " You go first!"

Eddie:" okay..." He was a little nervous, he's never nervous... " This song is called Superman."

_Ho la da da da_

_There are no words,  
To paint a picture of you, girl.  
Your eyes and those curves,  
It's like you're from some other world.  
You walk my way,  
Oh, God, it's so frustrating.  
So why do I disappear  
When you come near?  
It makes me feel so small.  
Why do I blow my lines  
Most every time  
Like I've got no chance at all?_

_If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars,  
And back again.  
'Cause every time you touch my hand,  
And you feel my powers, running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you, That I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I am._

_No it ain't no lie,  
I have to tell you how I feel.  
But each time that I try,  
It gets a little more unreal.  
You say my name,  
Oh, God, I can't stop shaking.  
So why do I disappear  
When you come near?  
It makes me feel so small.  
If I could read your mind,  
Girl, would I find  
Any trace of me at all?_

_If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars,  
And back again.  
'Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I-I am, La la_

_If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars,  
And back again.  
'Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman-an-an,  
I hope you like me as I am._

Loren was shocked but then thought he probably met someone new: "Wow Eddie that was an amazing song! When'd you write it?"

Eddie: " Last night. Now let me hear your new song!" He said excited.

Loren: "Okay, this song is called Love Me Now or Let Me Go."

_Hey boy don't you know that, Im, I'm tired of waiting while you're making up your mind. Hey boy, don't you know that, I'd kinda like it if you'd take me home tonight. I never felt such a rush, When we touch, I want you so much, and You know you're driving me crazy. And it's feeling so right, yeah, tonight is the night. Woah oh, you should know... Oooh ohhh ooh, I'm moving fast, don't wanna take it slow, oooh ooh oh. Love me now, o-or let me go, Hey boy come my way instead searching for the perfect thing to say, And hey boy say okay, I'd kind of dig it if you stole my heart away. I never felt such a rush, When we touch, I want you so much, and You know you're driving me crazy. And it's feeling so right, yeah, tonight is the night. Woah oh, you should know... Oooh ohhh ooh, I'm moving fast, don't wanna take it slow, oooh ooh oh. Love me now, or-or let me go. Don't slowdown To figure it out and I said "Everythings gonna be okay" Don't hold down, It's going down, that's when everything is going to be okay. (okay okay okay okay, ooohhhhh ohhhh ohhh ohhh okay okay okay ohhhhh okay okay okay) Ooooohhhhhh. Love me now or-or let me go. Oooh ohhh ooh, I'm moving fast, don't wanna take it slow, oooh ooh oh. Love me now or-or let me go. Oooh ohhh ooh, I'm moving fast, don't wanna take it slow, oooh ooh oh. Love me now or-or let me go. Love me now or let me go._

Eddie was in shock... Until he thought she met someone. His heart hurt. " That song is going to be a hit Loren! It's so amazing, and so full of emotion!"

Loren realized he didn't know it was about him: " Thank you. I wrote it last night as well..." That have Eddie a little hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I haven't updated! I have been very busy, going to all these different places and I was tired from the jet lag and traveling, anyway, I found this week I will be able write because I have a week off but next week it's off to LA! Enjoy the story!**

**Setting: Eddie's PentHouse**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

"Man, Loren must be seeing or liking Someone else! Well that's good for her..." He tried to convince him self.  
" Maybe I should try to find someone too, and maybe make her jealous.., that's a great idea!" That song was seriously amazing, I just wish it was about me... :("

*Bing Bing* *Bing Bing* their phones went off simultaneously which brought Eddie out of his thoughts.

**Twitter Alert:**  
** HollywoodAlert:** Recently Rockstar EddieDuran was seen with new up and coming popstar love_to_love_you aka LorenTate acting maybe, flirty? Clink the Link!  
The two clicked and started reading

**HOLLYWOODS HOTTEST**  
_The two were seen at West Valley Charter school where Eddie had his arms around Loren's waist, I bet that felt good right? Anyways, it looks like the two were really close. When the Brunette beauty turned around in his arms their faces and bodies were VERY close. *pictures* Not only that but the two were also seen having lunch date at Rumor not long after, and must I say they look adorable. They matched perfectly! *Pictures* All things heated up at the lunch when Tyler Rorke and Cheater Carter tried to crash the date, lets just say they both left wet and hot... In the angry way of course. The two had a great lunch after that just enjoying eachothers company. So tell us what you think is Leddie real? If so what do you think? Definitely Hollywoods new It couple!_

Loren and Eddie were both in shock of the article.

Loren & Eddie- "Do you think we should make a statement?"

Eddie- "Not yet, if things don't blow over in a week or two then we will tweet something to the fans or do an interview."

Loren-" That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Eddie laughed- "In the mean time me and you are going to keep hanging out, working together, and acting like the article was never wrote."

Loren-" That sounds perfect, Im so glad it's Friday!"

Eddie-"That's right! That means this we have tomorrow off!"

Loren-" That's a first!"

Eddie- "Only because we have a concert Sunday."

Loren- "I forgot about that..." She said nervously with worry.

Eddie picked up on this-" Hey, don't be nervous. You'll do great, like always! And I'll be there to help you!"

Loren-" Thank you" she blushed "Where is it at again?"

Eddie- " That children's hospital."

Loren-" That's right! I feel so bad for those kids, I wish I could just make then all better with a snap of my fingers.."

Eddie thought she was so selfless, sweet, and down to earth- "You know, Chloe would have said something like 'Eeww I'm not going there, I don't want to get dick from those filthy kids' I seriously don't know how I feel for someone like her"

Loren- "Hey don't bring yourself  
Down! You were blinded by love, beauty, and just her. You are a great guy, she doesn't deserve you."

Eddie-" Thank you for being here Loren."

Loren-" No need to thank me. So what do you want to do?"

Eddie- "Lets play the question game, so we can get to know eachother better."

Loren-" And you know where the perfect place for that would be?"

Loren & Eddie- "Our Spot!"

They went to there spot and stayed up there getting to know eachother for hours, until Loren saw it was almost 9." Her stomach growled along with Eddies.

Eddie- "Want to go grab a bite to eat then I can drop you off at home?"

Loren- " Sounds good to me! You want to eat at the Cafe?"

Eddie copying her- "Sounds good to me!" The laughed and go to the car, And head to the Cafe.

**At The Cafe-**

Eddie put on his disguise and they went in.

Loren sarcastically said -" You totally don't look recognizable..."

Eddie Laughed- " What do you mean?"

Loren laughing- "You're wearing a hat and sunglasses at 9 at night inside the Cafe"

Eddie- "Oh, probably be better if I took these off as long as I sit with my back to the door."

Loren-" The life if a rockstar..."

Eddie joked -" I know, so difficult right?"

Loren played along- "Very" haha.

They held up dinner conversation easily and played alittle fooseball. Loren won 2/3 games and was declared the winner.

They left and were on their way to Loren's.

Loren laughed-" I thought I told you to practice?!"

Eddie laughing- " ha ha. Funny. Funny. I bet I beat you at anything else thought!"

Loren- " I'm willing to take that bet!"

Eddie- "Okay, tomorrow, we have the day off so I'm going to take you to different places and beat you at all of the games! Got it?"

Loren joked- "Sounds like a plan, all expert the you beating me part, I don't think that going to happen."

They arrived at Loren's house and Eddie being the gentleman he is opened her door and walked her to the door.

Eddie-" I had a great time today. One of the best I've had in a while." He said honestly

Loren- "Me too."

He leaned it... To hug her. He whispered in her ear as they were hugging. "Can't wait for tomorrow. We have to start early. So I'll pick you up at 10. Okay?"

Loren-" Alright! Goodnight Rockstar!"

Eddie joked yet was serious- "Goodnight Brunette Beauty" referring to the article earlier.

*Beep Beep* Loren's phone went off.  
**Twitter update:**  
** EddieDuran**: Had a great day with the amazing LorenTate aka the brunette beauty. Can't wait for tomorrow Lo! :)

** LorenTate**: The best! And shut it rockstar, I beat you I'm fooseball and I'm going to dominate you tomorrow in our activities you have set up. See you bright and early. :)

They both were going to be up for a while, because they were inspired to write yet another song. Then went to bed dreaming beautiful dreams about eachother. :)


	5. Chapter 5- Leading up to a Great day

**Loren's P.O.V**

I woke up early at 7:30 because Eddie said he will be here at 10. I jumped in the shower and 20 minutes later I got out. I went to my closet to decide what I wanted to wear. I didn't know what activities we would be doing so I decided to text Eddie and ask him what I should wear.

From Loren- "Hey Eddie. Sorry for texting so early but I just thought, I don't know what 'activities' we would be doing to I don't know what to wear?"

Loren decided she would go dry her hair while waiting on a response from Eddie. As soon as she was done blow drying it she got a text.

From Eddie-" We'll, Ms. Tate, I would say wear casual clothes and bring some extra clothes, sporty type. Then a swimming suit and something to change into. :)"

From Loren-" Oh gosh, these are going to be some interesting things. Haha. Okay see you in a bit! :)"

I packed the bag and made sure to bring her sexiest swim suit, to see if Eddie would say anything.

I went to my closet and decided I would wear my white skinny jeans, red tank top that had a pair of black headphones on it and a black leather jacket to go over and her black vans. I of course had to but on my silver guitar necklace. I straightened my hair pin straight and put on light smokey make up with a touch of lipgloss. When I was ready it was 9:45 and I knew Eddie would be here any minute.

**Eddies P.O.V.**

I had just gotten out of the shower when Loren texted asking what she needed to wear. I told her then got ready myself.

I went to my closet and picked out my white skinny jeans and a plain red t-shirt, then figured I should probably put on my black leather jacket, my black valdos and my guitar necklace. I went to my bathroom and styled my hair to where it was spiked up in the front. When I was ready I saw that it was only 9 so I could finish up the last touches of my song that I would show Loren today. We have a very busy day. At 9:30 I left so I would get there just before 10.

**_Loren's house_**

I got Loren's house and before I got out I put a mint in my mouth, what have to be prepared just in case. I got out and waked to the door and knocked. Nora answered the door and said to come in and she would get Loren. She called Loren's name and she walked out of her room, she was breath taking... Her legs looked perfect in those jeans, not to mention that ass. Her lips, god I swear they were taunting me. I look her up and down and thought she looked absolutely perfect. I noticed she'd been standing there trying to get my attention for a while which brought me our of my thoughts.

Eddie- " You look... Amazing."

Loren blushed-" We match... Again."

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Wow Eddie looks great, his hair looks perfect and that smile is just so perfect. His lips looked so yummy I just wanted to attack them, but I couldn't. I then realized Eddie checking me out so I told him we were matching.

Eddie laughing just realized this- "Wow we do. Wait I have an idea. Nora do you mind taking a picture of us?"

Nora- "not at all." I give her my phone.

I wrap one of my arms around Loren's back side and the other on the front side, my hand right on one of her curves. She has one arm around me and the other resting on my hand on her hip. God her body is so fit. My hand is so close to her ass. I want to just rub hands all over her and kiss her everywhere- Come on Eddie stop thinking like that, he said to himself. We took the picture and I posted it to twitter.

**Twitter:**

**EddieDuran**: Going to have an amazing day with **LorenTate**! So many things planned! #twinning

After Eddie updated it went to Loren's phone and she decided to post the picture as well.

**Twitter:**

** LorenTate:** Spending this amazing day with **EddieDuran** Going to be fun! #twinning

After we uploaded we left on our way to the perfect day... Well almost perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Pictures of My King and Queen

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I have so much planned for me and Loren today. First we are go to Disney Land!

Loren: "Where are we going first?"

Eddie: "It's a surprise." He smiled

Disney Land

Loren:" You brought me to Disney Land?! I've never been here!"

Eddie smiled at her excitement, Chloe would have just said, something like eww it's dirty lets go. " Well I'm glad I can be here with you for your first time, here come on" he grabbed her hand and started walking through the park. "what do you want to do first?"

Loren: "Lets ride a ride!"

Eddie took her to Splash Mountain.

During the ride Eddie took a picture of her clamped onto his arm with an excited look on eachothers faces.

Eddie: "Im taking a picture everything we do, got it?" He said smiling, she nodded her head in agreement. We got off the ride and I grabbed her hand once again, pulling her to the carnival games, time for some competition...

Eddie: "Now there's going to be some competition in every place we go. Just like Here we rode a ride then do some competition then will do some other stuff"

Loren: " Alright, Duran, show me the contest here."

Eddie:" We'll, Tate, we are going to do some carnival games, to see who can win the most. First the ball through, you have to knock down all those pins throwing this ball"

Loren: "Easy! But you go first"

They took a picture then,

Eddie did as told and it took him 3 tries to get them down. Loren went up and got it her 2nd try. "I win" she said smiling. She got the stuffed tiger because that was her favorite and Eddie pulled her to the next game. "The bean bag through." Make it stay in the bucket. Eddie got it the first try, but Loren got it the 3rd. " 1-1" he got the penguin and walked off to the next game they played several games and Eddie ended up beating her 9-10. "You want to quit now?" He said mocking her jokingly,

"In your dreams, rockstar." They went and rode a few more rides then left to Universal Studios.

Eddie: "Next at our many stops on this journey, Universal Studios." Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulders without thinking but didn't dare move it so he played it off by leading her to a place. "This is iFly, we will be flying in this gigantic tube in here, together." They went to get changed into fly gear took a picture and then went in and started flying, they had the people take a picture of them flying holding hands.

Loren: "That was so fun! I've never done that either!" Eddie smiled and brought her to the next competition.

Loren: "Karaoke..."

Eddie: " Yep! And guess what you are going first!"

Loren: " I don't know about this Eddie..." Eddie notice her nervousnes

Eddie steps close to her, where they are facing eachother very close. "Just look at me, you'll be fine. You always are great." They took a picture on stage.

With that Loren got up and sang Who says by Selena Gomez. Loren told him he could not sing one of his songs so he sang Beauty and A Beat- Justin Bieber. The judges declared Loren the winner so it was tied 1-1.

"Haha, in your face rockstar." She said jokingly. "Okay so the competition is tied, they went to the short 4D movie took a picture and a extra special Studio Tour that only the could go on, because he was him.

"Are you hungry?" Eddie asks.

"As Always!" Loren replied.

They went to get corndogs and rode them on the Faris Wheel and took a picture. When they got up the went to the gift shop to buy souvenirs, took silly pictures in silly glasses, hats and scarfs. They left and were off to Put-Put golf.

Loren:" Ha! It was a mistake bringing me here! I'm a champion at this place!"

Eddie: "So am I, so we will have to see who's the king or queen?" Smiling.

They took a picture and started.

They played all 14 holes and Loren won. "Told you it was a bad idea Mr. King"

" That's alright I'm the king and you are the queen." Eddie said laughing.

They went to the arcade next.

"Now it's time for me to beat you in air hockey, My Queen." Eddie said.

"You are on, my King." They laughed.

They took another picture and began

Loren won making the game 3-1. Next they went bowling, something Loren was awful at, and she lost, big time. "3-2, Ms. Tate" Eddie joked. They took yet another picture.

They went to the go-cart track, got in the cart took a picture and Loren beat Eddie. "And they say women are bad drivers...4-2" Loren said laughing.

The batting cages were next and Loren already new she was going to lose. They took a picture In their helmets. She hit 3 out if 10 balls and Eddie hit them all. "4-3 I'm on your tail, better watch out." He joked.

"Rock climbing. Whoever touches the bell first wins." Eddie said.

It was a close call but Eddie just hit the bell before her, they took a picture on the wall then got down.

"And last but not least Water games!" Eddie said, they changed into there swimming suits. Loren came out and Eddies eyes were glued on her body. 'Oh my god is she trying to kill me, her stomach is so fit, and her legs, and her ass, and her hair pulled up into that messy bun' while Eddie was staring at her Loren was staring at his body. 'Oh my god, his 6-pack looked so hot I wanted to jump on him right then. I swear he didn't wear a shirt on purpose, with that look on his face' Loren got out if her thoughts before him and grabbed her water gun and started spraying him. She won the match which made is 5-4. "Next is the water stick fight" you try to knock each other off the stand into the water. Eddie won because Loren slipped without Eddie even touching her the 2nd round. "5-5 my queen next is water slide mania! You have to go though the water course and whoever comes out first wins!" Eddie won... Again. 5-6.

"Last but not least, water wresting."

*Ding, Ding* the round started and Eddie thought 'wow this is a way to get my hands all over her without being bad.' Loren won the first round because Eddie was to focused on her body. Next round Eddie won it was the last round and Loren was straddling on top of him holding his arms down, he thought she looked so hot, they got lost into eachothers eyes, both breathing hard, the moment got interrupted when the Ref announced Loren a winner and they ended up tying the competition 6-6.

"How about we go back to my place, clean up and order some take-out?" Eddie asked.

"Sounds great." Loren replied.

They got to Eddies and cleaned up and ordered pastrami sandwiches, which they ate a lot of.

"Hey Lo, why don't you just stay the night? It's already midnight and we have to be at the office at 8 tomorrow anyways." Eddie asked hopefully.

"I would, but I don't have anything to sleep in..." Loren said.

"I'll find you something." Eddie responded immediately.

"Okay ill call and tell my mom, while you find some clothes." Loren said.

They agreed Eddie got her some clothes and changed into some Gray sweatpants with a back muscle shirt.

Loren's phone call:

**L= Loren N= Nora**

L- is it okay If I stay with Eddie tonight? We are super exhausted from today and we really don't feel like getting out of the house again. Plus we have to be at Jakes by 8.

N- I don't know... Did anything happen between you two?

L=Nothing but a friendly competition,

N= I guess, just promise me you will be safe.

L= I promise. I love you goodnight.

N= Goodnight.

Eddie came downstairs and saw Loren in the kitchen getting a bottle of water. "Here are your clothes." He said handing them too her. She went upstairs to get dressed and saw what Eddie gave her to dress in, his red sweatpants and black Calvin Klein t-shirt, it smelt like him, expensive soap and Ocean cologne.

She changed and went Down the stairs.

**Eddie's P.O.V. **

I was sitting down on the couch waiting for Loren to get dressed and I was making a Collage of all of the pictures we took today together. I was finally done and it looked perfect. I was about to post it on Twitter until I heard her come down the stairs, I turned my head and was frozen. She looked absolutely adorable In my clothes. They were huge on her but still she looked so cute. "I think they may be a bit big" she joked and say right next to me on the couch.

"Just a bit." He laughted. He took one last picture of them on the couch.

He went on his phone and stitched the picture in. *Bing, Bing*

**Twitter Alert:**

**Eddie Duran**: Best day I've had in years, all thanks to my queen **LorenTate** ;) Great competition 6-6 #tied #bestdayever #myqueen there was a picture of the collage attached.

Loren smiled and replied even though they were right beside eachother.

**Twitter: **

** LorenTate** It was a great competition my king **EddieDuran** . Also one of the best days of my life. ;) #tied #bestdayever #myking she attached the photo as well.

" You want to watch a movie?" Eddie asked wanting to spend more time with her.

"Sure. You pick the movie." Loren said.

Eddie picked out a scary movie, knowing Loren would be scared and all over him.

During the movie she basically jumping in his lap, he loved every minute of it. They fell asleep somewhere between the movie, together, on the couch, with Loren wrapped in Eddies arms and Loren's back to Eddies abs.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking up

**Ian's P.O.V.**

I just got back in town and it's about 5 am. I decide to have a taxi bring me to Eddie's so I can surprise him. Once I got to his penthouse, Jeffery let me up and I used my key to get in, because I saw my mate with a gorgeous girl in his arms. I took a few pictures and decided to wake them up.

"WAKE UP MATE!" Ian yelled.

**Loren's P.O.V **

I heard a man with a British accent start to yell but I was so tired I ignored it, turned around a buried my head in what help like a chest, who's chest is this, and who is yelling? Most importantly who's arms are around me?

**Eddie's P.O.V. **

I woke up to hearing Ian yell. I opened my eyes, looked down to say Loren burying her head on the crook of my neck and my arms around her, this felt like how things should be. I remembered Ian was there and whispered to him "What the hell is your problem it is 5 am?!" As soon as I said that I guess Loren woke up and became aware of ALL her surroundings. She looked up to me and I smiled down at her, she quickly sprung off the couch onto the chair beside it while blushing and embarrassed, she saw and familiar man in the living room, he had came to her house party.

"We'll is anyone going to say something or...?" Ian questioned.

"What are you doing here man? I thought you were in Florida?" Eddie asked.

"I was done and decided to cone stay up here with you and come to your concert tonight! It's supposed to be pretty big!" Ian said. Eddie glared at him noticing Loren's nervousness. "And you must be the "Eddies queen" Eddie had trended on twitter, nice to see you Loren, but might I ask, why are you in my mates clothes and sleeping with him?"

"I asked Lo to stay the night last night and we must've fallen asleep watching the movie. Loren didnt bring any night clothes so I let her borrow some of mine." Eddie informed Ian.

"And might I say she looks sexy in them." Ian said smirking. Eddie instantly got protective and jealous alittle so he said " Yes, she does look sexy in MY clothes." Eddies eyes bulged out of his head when he realized that he had just called Loren sexy in front of her. He laughed to play it off while he saw Loren blushing away.

"I'm going to get ready for the office." Loren informed them.

She went upstairs, and didnt have to take a shower because she already did last night. She put on her purple tank top with little white hearts in the corner, some white shorts and some purple vans. She straightened her hair and but on light make up. Of course to touch it all off she wore her guitar necklace cute purple watch and bangles. She was ready and it was only 6. She walked down and saw Eddie and Ian talking, that is until they started stating at her. She instantly blushed "Eddie you can go get ready now if you want." Eddie got up and went to get dressed. Ian went to the guest room and said he was going to crash for a while and that'd he see us before the concert.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I wanted to match Loren again so we could be twins again. So I pulled out my purple tight v-neck, white cargo shorts, and purple vans. He spiked his hair and but on his guitar necklace, purple G-Shock watch, and purple rubber bracelet that said "love is music" it was 6:45 so he walked downstairs, finding Loren in the kitchen, looking for something.

"Looking for something?" Eddie said

"Yeah, but you have like no food here so I can't cook us breakfast" Loren explained.

"Lets go eat breakfast. Okay? I'll take us to the breakfast cafe right down the road." Eddie told her.

"Sounds yummy." With that they left to the Breakfast diner, once they got there, they went inside rocking their twinning style and some black wayfare sunglasses.

Waitress: "What can I get for you two?"

"I would like the short stack of pancakes, a side of hash browns and bacon. With a hot tea please" Loren told the waitress.

"And I would like the waffle platter, with hash browns, bacon, and eggs. With a coffee." Eddie ordered.

Waitress:"Okay that'll be out soon."

Loren and Eddie talked about the yesterday, Ian, mel, and then Eddie asked her about the concert.

"How do you feel about the concert tonight Lo?" Eddie asked.

"Nervous. How many people will be there?" Loren said scared.

"Don't be nervous, you will be great. And only like 7,000 people will be there." Eddie stated.

Loren's eyes went big "ONLY LIKE 7,000 that'll be the most I've ever preformed infront of!"

"See, you are getting bigger by the second!" Eddie joked.

"I think it's funny that we are performing at Disneyland and we were there yesterday." Loren said.

"Yeah, but yesterday really was amazing." Eddie said happily.

"Yeah it was." Loren agreed.

Eddie payed for there food, Loren took a picture of them and uploaded to twitter and Instagram.

Twitter: 

**LorenTate**: Good breakfast with **EddieDuran** to start off this early morning! Twinning again! #busyday

**EddieDuran**: God you eat so much Lo! I don't know how you stay in shape! Ready to preform for y'all tonight at DL at 6! **LorenTate** :) #busyday

They left and headed to Jakes office. When they got there it was exactly 8. They walked into the office.

"Eddie, Loren, this is Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. They were wanting to do duets with you each. Loren with Justin and Eddie with Selena." They each have songs in mind and they insisted it be with you two." Jake said.

Eddie saw Justin looking at her up and down and smiled at her. "Hi beautiful, I'm Justin." Justin flirtatiously introduced himself.

This is not going to end up well for Eddie...


	8. Chapter 8: Writing A New Song

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Justin has always been a friend of mine. But he is crossing the line! That's my girl! Wait... No it's not. It the girl I wish was mine. I heard someone talking to me so I pulled out of my thoughts.

"Hey Eddie, it's an honor I am a big fan of your music, and I would really light to work with you!" Selena said

"I would love to work with a beautiful talented girl like yourself." I don't know why I just said that Loren is right next to me and she heard me say it! Well that's just great...

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I have always been secretly in love with Justin Bieber. I love him and his music, and the fact that he wants to work with is amazing!

"Hi, I'm Loren, it's great to meet you I've always been a fan!" Loren said excitedly.

"Well I've always known I've had beautiful fans, but I didn't know they were this beautiful." Justin winked

Loren just heard what Eddie said to Selena, it hurt. So she decided she was going to flirt back with Justin.

"Not as cute as you though." She blushed.

"I'm glad that I will be working a gorgeous girl like yourself, but I must warn you, we will be spending a lot of time together, and I'll want to see you outside of work. Before, in between, and after the song." Justin smiled.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I just heard what Justin said to Loren so I have to step up my game.

"I might be hard to work with, if we don't see eachother outside of work. So we will have to go to dinner sometimes." Eddie flirted.

"I'd absolutely love that." Selena said

"Great so how about Dinner tomorrow night?" Eddie asked.

"Perfect." Selena smiled.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Eddie asked her out already... Fine two can play that way

"That would be no problem what so ever to me." Loren blushed.

"Great, so think we should start with Lunch today. What do you say?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Perfect." Loren mimicked Selena.

"Great! So lets go work on the song! We still have to write it, so we can go start, then take a break and eat and what not, then go back to work." Justin asked/said.

"Correction, Justin, Loren doesn't like stopping in the middle of work." Eddie stated full of jealousy.

"I don't mind if its going to lunch with you, Justin." Loren said sweetly to Justin, taking a stab at Eddie.

"Great lets go!" Justin grabbed her hand and the left off to his house.

**Eddies P.O.V.**

I can't believe that just happened...

"Lets go, do you want to come to my house or go to yours?" Selena asked

"Lets go to yours, next time can be mine." He said winking.

That jab from Loren kinda hurt, I guess I deserved it.

Me and Selena left off to her house while Justin and Loren were off to his house.

**Justin's P.O.V**

This girl is absolutely gorgeous! I can't wait to be with her! I will make her mine! First I have to help write a cute love duet, that'll get the dice rolling I bet! I just hope she likes me.

**Selena's P.O.V**

So, Eddie Duran just asked me to dinner, I thought him and Loren were a thing, and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that, but I guess they aren't ... I'm so excited. He is so hot, talented, and sweet.

**Loren's P.O.V**

When We got to Justin's house I thought it was huge I had never seen a house that big!

"You have an amazing house, Justin"

" Thank you now why don't we go up to the music room would you like water?" Justin asked

"Sure thank you." Loren said.

He got them both waters and they went upstairs to the music room and started working on their song.

"So what do you think the song should be about?" Loren asked.

"Love probably, because it'll be both of us singing it To each other maybe something about beauty" Justin spoke.

"And by the looks of it looks like you don't know you're beautiful so how about the name of the song to be See beneath your beautiful?" Justin asked.

"That sounds good! But what about just Beneath Your Beautiful?" Loren offered.

"Sounds good. Lets start coming up with the music."

**Eddie's P.O.V**

" lets go to the music room." Selena said.

"So what were you thinking about for this song?"

"I want it to be kind of about finding love" Selena says.

"So how about for the name we call it We found love?" Eddie suggested.

"That sounds great now let's work on the music part" Selena said as they got to work.

_Justin's house_

"That sounds great!" They said at the same time.

"Well it's almost 1 now so would you like to go get something to eat before we work on the lyrics?" Justin asks.

" Let's go!" Loren said.

They went to eat at Rumor and were followed by Paparazzi the whole time getting there once they sat down they started to learn more about each other and Justin started to really like Loren, and the bad thing is, Loren started to like Justin, a lot.  
Once they left, they were bugged by Paparazzi again, but one comment threw Justin off his feet.

Reporter: " Why are you with this Ugly Loren, is it for publicity or do you just feel sorry for her?"

Justin was beyond pissed.

"What the fuck did you just say?! Don't talk to her like that and get this camera out of our face!" He hit the camera. "Lay off!" He put his arm around her waist and said "Loren is beautiful and perfect!" Justin defended her and kicked the Paparazzi, then walked off with Lo. They drove off to the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get that mad In front of you. It's just they always hate on me, but I won't let them do that to you." Justin apologized.

They walked in the house and sat down.

"Don't be sorry. It's one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me, thank you." She said while grabbing his hand. He smiled.

"Lets go finish this song"

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I have to admit, Selena is gorgeous, and very talented. We just finished the music to the song, ate and then put the lyrics with it.

"Done!" They said laughing.

"We'll it is 3:30 so I better go. Concert is tonight! You coming?" Eddie asked.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Selena smiled. He hugged her and kissed her... On the cheek then left.

_Justin's house_

"And we are done! This is going to be a hit, Lo! And the video will be great!" Justin exclaimed.

"I love this song! I can't wait to record it!" Loren said happily.

"Here lets take a picture together on the piano." Justin said. They were sitting on the piano, very close, one of his arms wrapped around her and the other on the piano keys. Both of Loren's arms were wrapped around Justin's neck with papers in her hands. They both were smiling wide.

**Twitter:  
JustinBieber:** Working with the beautiful **LorenTate** ! Great music coming your way! #newmusic #blessed  
He attached the picture and Loren Retweeted it as said

**LorenTate**: It's an honor working with someone as amazing as **JustinBieber** ! Really good day so far! See y'all tonight! #newmusic #blessed

" We'll I better get going its 3:30 and my concert is at 6. Are you coming?" Loren said hoping he would come.

"Only for you. They walked out the door and Justin dropped her off at Jakes, not before hugging her for along time and kissing her cheek but letting his lips linger. "I'll see you tonight." Justin said.

Eddie did not like seeing this from a distance

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Don't worry I have something in mind. You just have to be very patient! Btw in this story Selena and Justin never dated. Love you all! Follow me on twitter TaylorFason01**


	9. Chapter 9- The Concert

_Jakes office_

**Loren's P.O.V.**

When Justin kissed my cheek I started blushing so much! It's a surprise his lips didnt get hot from the heat coming up from my cheeks. I headed up to Jakes office, it looked like Eddie hadn't got there yet so I went to talk to Jake about the concert.

"Hey Jake when do we need to be at Disneyland?" Loren asked.

"In about an hour. Why?" Jake asked.

"Just curious" Loren replied.

Just then Eddie walked through the door.

"Eduardo! What's up?" Jake said

"Just finished my song with Sel." Eddie said.

That hurt Loren, he already had a nickname for her. She decided to leave before Eddie saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Jake, I'll meet you at Disneyland at 4:30. I'm going to go home and get Mel and my mom ready." With that she left off to her house where her mom and soon, Mel would be.

She got home and Mel was already there.

"Lo, what are you doing?! Your not even dressed?! When are you supposed to be there?!" Mel said very quickly.

"Calm down we have Wardrobe change there." Loren said laughing

"Oh okay. When do we have to be there?" Mel asked

"4:30." Loren stated.

"Okay well Nora and I have been ready. " Mel stated.

"Sorry, I was with-" Loren got cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mr. Rockstar Eddie Duran" Mel joked.

"Well this morning I was. But after 8 I was with Justin the whole day." Loren said the last part quietly.

Suddenly Mel and Loren's phone beeped.

"There my phone is! I've been looking for it since you and Eddies picture. WOAH!" Mel exclaimed.

**Twitter alert:  
HollywoodGossip:** check out this article about **JustinBieber** and **LorenTate**!

Article-

_Looks like teen heart throb Justin Bieber_ was spotted with _the beautiful Loren Tate today! The two were seen going and leaving Bieber's house more than once today!  
The two were seen left seeing Jake Madsen Management early this morning and off to his house, then left hours later to go to lunch at, Rumor. While leaving the papz got under while insulting Loren. He apparently acted like he was protecting his girl. He said things like Loren was Beautiful, talented and amazing, while putting his arm around her hitting the camera and kicking the paparazzi. After the left to Biebers house they stayed there for another 2 hours then left but not before tweeting a really cute picture of the two. When he dropped Loren off he gave he a Kiss on the cheek and a long hug. This may be the start of a new couple! What do you think?!"_

Also **#Joren** was trending on twitter worldwide. Yay, Loren sarcastically thought.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!" Mel exclaimed.

"I did tell you I was with Justin, I just mumbled it so you didn't hear it." Loren defended.

"Now you have two rockstars falling over you, my my my Lo, you are something!" Mel joked

"Not funny, and we have to go!"

They got Nora and went to Disney Land. Loren had her sound check and got into her dressing room, changed and just came out.

She was expecting to see Mel and Nora but she didn't, she saw someone else. Justin was standing there with a bouquet of flowers and balloon that said good luck.

" I thought I could surprise you before your show." Justin smiled.

"Thank you, how'd you know I live roses?" Loren asked

"I just picked out the prettiest flowers, and thought the prettiest girl must like the pretties flower." Justin said smoothly.

"Awe thank you." Loren says blushing as she hugs Justin.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Sel just came and wished me goodluck. I was walking to Loren's dressing room and was about to knock but saw the door was open and right there Loren and Justin were hugging, this hurt him. He cleared his throat.

"We are on in 5." I say blandly.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Loren said

"So I will see you after the concert?" Loren asked Justin.

"Yes you will." He kissed her cheek and walked backstage, where everyone else was, with Loren in his arm.

Eddie sang Something in The Air, Superman, One Day at A Time, and was about to sing another song.

"So guys I'm going to sing this new song, I wrote backstage today. But I need someone to sing it too, so I'm going to have to ask someone to come on stage with me." Eddie said.

He was going to pick Loren, but as soon as he looked over where they were he was Loren clinging against Justin's arm. So I waved Selena over and decided to sing another song I just wrote.

_Hey nice to meet you, what's your name?  
I saw you walkin' up my way girl  
Oh maybe we could spend the day  
We could lay my jacket out on the sand  
And do something_

_I'm sorry that my hair's so wet  
I'm sorry girl but have we met before?  
It's not something that I'd forget  
Come on baby, take my hand  
Let's do something_

_'Cause the sun is setting soon  
Honey honey  
I won't let you walk alone  
And when the sun comes up tomorrow  
I'ma walk you home_

_[Chorus:]  
All I wanna do is hang with you  
Every day in summer shade  
All I wanna do is be with you  
Be with you, oh yeah  
All I wanna do is hang with you  
Every day in summer shade  
All I wanna do is be with you  
Be with you, oh yeah, yeah yeah_

_I just wanna be your man  
I just wanna see you dancin'  
I'll take you to the south of France  
Watch the fireworks tonight ooh yeah_

_'Cause the sun is setting soon  
Honey honey  
I won't let you walk alone  
And when the sun comes up tomorrow  
I'ma fly you home_

_[Chorus:]  
All I wanna do is hang with you  
Every day in summer shade  
All I wanna do is be with you  
Be with you, oh yeah  
All I wanna do is hang with you  
Every day in summer shade  
All I wanna do is be with you  
Be with you, oh yeah, yeah yeah_

_Oooohhh oooh yeah yeah  
Oooohhh oooh yeah yeah_

_I'ma be with you summer, fall, winter, spring  
You could be my queen and baby I will be your king  
Tell me what you want, I'll give you everything  
Okay ey ey ey ey_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Ooooh oooh yeah yeah  
All I wanna do  
Ooooh oooh yeah yeah  
All I wanna do  
Is hang with you  
Every day in summer shade  
All I wanna do is be with you  
Be with you, oh yeah, yeah yeah_

Eddie got off stage and Loren went up. She said Mars, Flow, Love will Remember and she brought Justin up on stage to sing to, it was a surprise, nobody knew this song.

_I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale?  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Oh  
Mm, mm  
Mm._

I walked off stage with Justin.

"That was a great song" Justin said shyly.

"Thank you." Loren blushed.

"Soooo, um, I was, uh, wonder if you, uh, would like to, uh, goonadatewithme" Justin said the last part really fast.

"What?" Loren seriously didnt understand the last part.

"Loren Tate will you go on a date with me?!" Justin said loudly.

**What will she say?!**


	10. Chapter 10: Recording

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Justin just asked me to go on a date with him. I like him, but I really like Eddie. I think I fell for him...

" I would love to, but don't we have to record that song tomorrow?" Loren asked.

"Yeah, but that's after you get out of school. Please Loren, give me a chance! I promise I will treat you like the beautiful princess you are!" Justin basically begged.

Loren was about to say no until in the corner of her eye she saw Eddie kiss Selena... She was sad.

"How could I say no to a cute face like yours? I'd love to." Loren said smiling genuinely as she could.

"YESSS!" Justin yelled as he pulled Loren in for a hug. "I can't wait! I'm going to plan the best date ever for us tomorrow! I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful." Justin kissed Loren's cheek and left.

"What was he so happy about?" Eddie asked.

"He asked me on a date, I said yes." Loren stated bluntly.

"Oh, we'll I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"Sorry Justin is picking me up from school, then we are going to the studio to record our new song, then the date after." Loren said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot we are recording tomorrow, then after I have my date with Sel." They were both making eachother jealous at the moment.

"We'll that's cool, but I have to go. School in the morning and it's already 12!" Loren said giving him a hug goodbye.

**Eddie's P.O.V **

Whenever I saw Justin ask Loren out, I had to make her jealous or something, I don't know, so I kissed Selena. Probably stupid on my part seeing as I'm in love with Loren...

I went home to write a new song because lately I have very inspired.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

Once I got home I changed, washed my face, and went to my keyboard to write a new song, I've been so inspired lately.

Next morning

I woke up and started to get ready for school, I took a shower, put on my black skinny legging jeans, white tank top that has "live out loud" writes on it in Black and red lettering, my black leather jacket, and red vans. I straightened my hair, put on my guitar necklace, and put on light make up. I went into the kitchen ate breakfast with Mel, and my mom. After we left for school.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I stayed up last night writing a new song for Loren. I have the perfect date planned and I am going to sing it to her on it. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. I wore Black skinny jeans, a red tank top shirt that had white striped, my black leather jacket , and my black, red and white suprus, I added my black dog tag that said "the love is music" on it. I had a few meetings then went to pick up Loren.

**Loren's P.O.V. **

I just got out of school and I went outside into the courtyard, I saw a big crowd and figured that it was Justin, I walked through the crowd only to see Justin and his black Lamborghini, it matched our outfits perfectly which was funny, we were matching kind of.

"You look beautiful, Lo." Justin kissed my cheek and opened my door.

"Thank you Justy." Loren said. He spot into the drivers side and drove us to the studio. We got out and saw Selena and Eddie pulling up In Eddies car laughing.

"Lets go gorgeous, the sooner we get done, the longer we have for our date." Justin grabbed he hand, pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay guys, first Loren and Justin will record their song, you guys ready?" Jake asked. They nodded.

**[Justin]**

You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

**[Loren]**

You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it.

But I'm gonna try

**[Loren background Justin]**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,

I...

Tonight

I...

**[Loren and Justin]**

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling but that's OK

'Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna know

**[Justin]**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)

'Cause I wanna see inside

**[Loren and Justin]**

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?

See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.

We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

"Wow you guys sound great together! You can feel the chemistry!" Jake says.

"Thank you!" They replied.

"Selena and Eddie you are next!"

"Listen jake, we weren't pleased with our last song we wrote, so today we wrote a new one." Eddie filled in.

**[Eddie]**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

**[Selena]**

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

**[Eddie]**

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

**[Selena]**

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

**[Both:]**

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

[Chorus]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

The whole time Eddie was thinking of Loren. The girl who made him feel this way, the way he actually could write the lyrics was to picture it was Lo.

"Alright well you guys are free to go! We will record videos later this week." Jake said.

"Alright, now it's time to take the princess on the best date of her life, come on beautiful." Justin said.

With that they were on there way to there date... Or well dates. While Selena and Eddie were about to leave for theirs.

**Dont worry guys! I love Leddie to! But I want Ito do something different then everybody. But I promise, you will be happy. I can't give away anymore hints! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I can't believe this is happening. That should be me on that date with Loren. Instead I'm with Selena, which I'm not complaining about really because she is beautiful and if I can have Loren, Selena would be my next choice. I decided I would take Selena to Rumor and a private movie theater to watch a movie.

"I'm having a really good time with you, Eddie." Selena smiled.

"Same here. What movie do you want to see?" I asked as we left rumor after getting interrogated by Chloe.

Flashback:

_"Well, well, well... Eddie, looks like you aren't with miss teenybopper, but who's this trash?" Chloe said._

_"Chloe leave, now." Eddie demanded._

_"Excuse me, how do you not know who I am? Do you live under a rock? By the looks of it, you do. It looks like you haven't seen yourself in months." Selena spit back._

_Eddie thought she was a little conceded, but was glad she stood up to Chloe._

_"Ugh, apparently you aren't any better than miss Hannah Montana." Chloe said._

_"Don't talk about Loren that way." Eddie defended._

_"Yeah, especially when she is not here to defend herself." Selena added_

_With that Chloe left._

End of flashback

"How about 21 Jump Street?" Selena asked.

"Cool." Eddie said.

_Loren & Justin's Date_

"What are we going to do?" Loren asked.

"It's a surprise." Justin said.

They arrived at the first part of the date.

"Where are we?" Loren asked.

"This is the Piston. It's a private resturaunt. So we don't get interrupted as much as we would in Rumor." Justin said smiling.

"It looks great." Loren said smiling.

It was a small resturaunt on the Hollywood Hills. With a porch hanging off the edge. It looked very fancy.

They ate and had a great talking about everything, they only got interrupted 1 time to take a picture. After they left there they were on the next stop, the beach.

" I took you hear so we can walk along the beach and watch the sunset." Justin said holding Loren's hand.

"It's beautiful." Loren said.

"Just like you." Justin said.

They watched the sunset then left to their last spot.

"Justin, why are we at the Hollywood Bowl?" Loren asked confused.

"I rented it out. First I am going to sing you a song I wrote for you, and then we can watch a movie." Justin said happy, he was impressing her.

Justin walked them up on stage say Loren down as he was going to serenade her.

**[Verse 1]  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**

**[Pre-Chorus]  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**[Chorus]  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**[Verse 2]  
Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie**

**[Pre-Chorus]  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**[Chorus]  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

**[Bridge]  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right**

**[Chorus]  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend**

With that Justin looked into Loren's eyes, he started leaning in and so did she. And that's when it happened. They kissed for the first time. Loren couldn't help but in the back of her mind wish it was Eddie, but she knew someone as pretty as Selena would have his heart before plain Loren Tate. Boy was she wrong.

After about a minute they pulled away. Justin smiled and took her to the seats to watch a movie. They watched The Notebook, which Loren insisted on, and he took her home, walking her to the door.

"So you never answered my question..." Justin said.

"What question?" Loren asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Justin asked in hope.

**What will Loren say?!**

**Sorry this took forever. I'm on LA and have been really busy, so much. You guys have no idea. Because really, you don't know who I really am. ;) Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12- without the love

Eddie and Selena's date

"I forgot to tell you, you look beautiful tonight." Eddie complimented her.

"You look great as well" Selena said.

"We'll, lets take you home." With that Eddie walked Selena to her door.

"I'm had a great time ton-." Eddie was cut off by Selena kissing him.

"I did too, Im glad I have a great boyfriend like you." With that Selena walked into her house not giving Eddie a chance to say anything about them dating apparently.

Loren and Justin's Date

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Justin asked in hope.

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I don't know what to say... I like Justin but I think I may be in Love with Eddie, but It looks like he is with Selena... I guess I have to TRY to move on...

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Loren said.

"YESSS!" Justin picked her up, spun her around and kissed her with all the passion he could.

"Someone's a little excited." Loren said laughing.

"More like a lot. I have a beautiful, amazing, talented girlfriend." Justin said.

Loren blushed. "We'll let me get you home, I don't want to make a bad impression on your mom" Justin said.

Justin drove her home, gave her a kiss goodnight and took a picture with him kissing her cheek. " goodnight beautiful."

Loren went inside and saw her mom was already asleep. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 10:30, she must have had a long day she thought.

Loren went to her room and got ready for bed. She tried to sleep but she had lyrics come into her head and she needed to get them out so she got out of bed and started writing a new song, she thought she would ask both Eddie and Justin's opinion whenever she could.

**Eddie'a P.O.V. **

I tried sleeping, I really did. But I couldn't. So I went downstairs to get the lyrics that were floating around in my head out into a song. After I finished I decided I would show both Loren and Selena the song whenever I could to her both of their opinions on it.

1 month later-

So it was official, everyone knew that Loren and Justin were dating and Eddie and Selena were. Their couple named were Joren and Seddie. Not everyone liked that they were together instead of Loren and Eddie, even one day Leddie started trending all day. Loren and Eddie still hang out, but Loren would always come to Eddies penthouse crying because of Justin. They both love eachother so much but can't tell anyone. That's when Eddie has had enough and decided to do something about it.

**EddieDuran**- I miss you LorenTate ! I haven't seen you in forever! :( Text me?

Loren sees the tweet, she's with Justin at the time but decided to text Eddie anyway.

To Eddie- hey! You said it's been forever since we talked? It's been a day! Haha. :)

To Loren- Haha. I miss you! What are you doing later today?

To Eddie- well right now I'm with Justin, but I'm leaving his house in like an hour because he has to have a meeting about his tour.

To Loren- Do you think you can come over when you leave? It's only 11 now so when you get here we can go eat then come back to my place, I have something to show you.

To Eddie- Of course! :) I'll be there around 12:15-12:30. What

do you want to eat?

To Loren- I want to take you to a special place. You will see when you get here. ;)

To Eddie- can't wait! See you then!

"Babe, who are you texting?" Justin asked as he sat by her on the couch looking over her shoulder.

"Eddie" Loren simply replied.

"Ohh... Well do you want to go get something to eat before I have to go to my meeting?"

"Sorry, I already promised Eddie to go to lunch with him." Loren apologized.

Justin scoffed " Of course, little rockstar can take my girl away from me."

Loren was surprised. " Eddie and I are just friends. You know that."

Justin sighed. "Yeah for now until he tries to take you from me."

"Why are you acting like this?" Loren asked alittle mad.

"BECAUSE! IT'S TRUE! All he's going to have to do is sing you some little bad song and you will pounce on him!" Justin yelled.

"I can not believe you don't trust me enough to hang out with one of my best guy friends!" Loren yelled back.

"None of your other little friends bother me! Eddie does!" Justin said

"WHY?!" Loren yelled.

"Because- you know what, I don't care. Go off and hang out with Eddie Duran, let him sleep with you and let you go after he gets what he wants! You being the little whore you are would just go back for more!" Justin yelled.

"You know I'm not even like that! I'm leaving bye!" Loren yelled slamming the door on the way out, running to her car, driving to eddies but waiting in the parking lot while she wrote the lyrics that came in her head. Within 10 minutes.

She went up to Eddie's and knocked on the door. When she did she caught a glimpse of her watch it was only 11:45. She also caught a sight of her self in the Watch glass. She looked like she had been crying... She tried to wipe away the tears before she could Eddie opened the door looking pissed off. His demeanor changed completely when he saw a broken Loren.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Selena made a big deal out of me and Loren hanging out and me tweeting her. She yelled at me and I got pissed off because she called Loren a whore and that I was going to sleep with her and a bunch of bull. I was pissed so I threw her out then 5 minutes later someone knocks on the door, I see that it's only 11:45 so I think it Selena, I open the door looking pissed off but then I see a broken Loren that looks like she had Been crying, my mood changed completely. Without thinking I pulled her into my arms, picked her up, brought her inside, and we sat on the couch and she told me what happened like every time Justin hurt her. By now, Eddie wanted to beat the shit out of Justin.

After Loren was done crying they went to the piano.

" I have something I want to show you." They say at the same time. They both laugh and Eddie has Loren go first. She starts to play.

_Oooooooh, oooooooh_

_Oooooooh, oooooooh_

_You pull my strings and push my soul_

_You fool my heart with every note_

_You drop a beat and kiss my face_

_You make me move then cut the base_

_And you work so hard to get me just to let me go_

_Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show_

_And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio_

_Oh (oh, oh) it's such a joke_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song without the love?_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song without the love?_

_Why are we acting like lovers?_

_We don't know each other_

_Even though we used to rule the world_

_Why are you singing me love songs_

_What good is a love song_

_A love song without the love_

_You're so confused its getting old_

_You wear your ring but leave me cold_

_You're beautiful but cause me pain_

_You played my heart like it's a game_

_And you work so hard to get me just to let me go_

_Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show_

_And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio_

_Oh (oh, oh) it's criminal_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song without the love?_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song without the love?_

_Why are we acting like lovers?_

_We don't know each other_

_Even though we used to rule the world_

_Why are you singing me love songs_

_What good is a love song_

_A love song without the love_

_This is the bend before the break_

_When we forget the harmony_

_This is how water colors fade_

_Into distant memories_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song without the love?_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_What good is a love song without the love?_

_Why are we acting like lovers?_

_We don't know each other_

_Even though we used to rule the world_

_Why are you singing me love songs?_

_What good is a love song?_

_A love song without the love_

_(Oooooooh) Without the love_

_(Oooooooh) Without the love_

_(Oooooooh) Without the love_

_(Oooooooh) Without the love_

"It's amazing! That really is going to be a hit." Eddie applauds.

Loren blushes, he always has that affect on her. " Your turn."

Eddie pulls out a poster.

"An intimate evening with Eddie Duran ft. Loren Tate." Loren read.

"So the concert is on?!" Loren excitedly said.

"It's on baby!" Eddie yelled, then realized he just called her baby but played it off and laughed.

Eddies thoughts-

That was close. This concert next week is when I'm going to show Loren how I feel about her. I'm going to pull her on stage and sing the songs I've wrote about her to her and kiss her on stage.

Hey guys! Sorry I'm still here in LA and haven't had time to write! I've been SOOOOO busy! Anyways, I told you Leddie is coming! You just have to wait a little longer! R & R!


	13. Chapter 13- Uh Oh

Thursday Night 

It had been 2 days since Justin had left on tour. 4 days since Justin apologized to Loren again, and went back to treating her like a princess. But occasionally, he would still yell at her. Like the night before tour.

**Flashback:**

_"Come on babe! I'm going to be gone 8 months!" Justin begged angry._

_"No! I've told you! I'm not ready!" Loren exclaimed._

_"If I was Eddie you would pounce on me in a second if it was an offer!" Justin yelled._

_"Nothing is going on between me and Eddie!" Loren defended._

_"Yeah, and that's the reason her and Eddie broke up." Justin spit back._

_"Because she was a bitch to him!" Loren defended yet again._

_"Whatever! Just come to bed baby" Justin begged again._

_"NO JUSTIN!" Loren yelled._

_"Fine, whatever! Atleast come cuddle with me." Justin said._

_Loren went into the bed and they went to bed. They next morning they woke up, went to eat breakfast and headed off to the airport. They said there long goodbyes then he left. But for some reason, Loren didnt feel as said as she should. _

**End of Flashback**.

So the concert is tomorrow night, I started writing a new song, finished and decided I would debut it at the concert. Just as I was finished Justin skyped me.

"Hey babe" Justin said.

"Hey." Loren replied.

"I have a song to show you." Justin said.

"Go ahead." Loren replied back, she wasn't really happy with him, but she faked it.

" _Across the ocean, across the sea,_

_Starting to forget the way you look at me now_

_Over the mountains, across the sky,_

_Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes_

_Through the storm and through the clouds_

_Bumps on the road and upside down now_

_I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_All alone, in my room_

_Waiting for your phone call to come soon_

_And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,_

_To be in your arms, holding my heart_

_Oh, I,_

_Oh, I,_

_I love you_

_And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the long nights_

_And the bright lights_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_I promise I will stay right here, yeah_

_I know that you want me too,_

_Baby we can make it through anything_

_'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_Everything's gonna be alright" _

"So what'd you think?" Justin asked.

Did he just tell me he loved me? I don't love him, I know that. So maybe I can act like I didn't hear it and just act like I love the song a lot.

"I love it Justin! It will be #1 on the pop charts!" Loren solemnly said.

"Thanks babe" *hears giggle in the background* " I got to go. Talk later! Bye!" Justin said really fast not giving Loren time to reply.

I wonder what that noise was in the background? I decided to go to bed.

Next morning

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I woke up around 10, which was pretty late but it was the first day of Spring break so I was savoring the moments.

I got ready and dressed in some pink skinny jeans and a white and pink crop top with my pink vans and guitar necklace.

It was noon and the concert was at 7 so I decided to go to the office.

Jake's office

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I was just getting into the office because I had to sign some papers.

Just then Loren walked In looking more gorgeous than ever. I haven't seen her since she came over, showed me her song, and went out to lunch.

"Hello, Loren you look nice today." Eddie said speechless from looking her up and down, side to side.

Loren blushed " thanks Eddie, you do too." He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had "Real Men Wear Pink" written in pink letters with he black and white valdos with pink laces.

"Loren I need you to sign these papers then meet me at the venue for sound check at 4." Jake interrupted.

Loren and Eddie signed the contracts. They decided to go to lunch together at Rumor.

Rumor-

"-And that's when I said, no lady, this is not your house, I do not have you husband in hear, and this is a watermelon not his head!"( A/N *True Story happened to me. LOL*) Eddie laughed telling the story having a good time together in rumor as always. The whole time paparazzi were taking pictures of them laughing and leaning onto eachother, trying to stay up.

**Twitter Alert:**

_What do we have here? LorenTate and EddieDuran on a lunch date, while the other half of Joren is on tour, and what happened to Seddie? Leddie is looking very close at lunch, are they seeing eachother behind JustinBieber and SelenaGomez back? _

They both looked at eachother and thought "Uh Oh".

Justin's tour

Justin just saw the tweet and was pissed. He was in Europe at the moment so he took the soonest flight back to LA. Him and Selena boarded the plane and was off to LA.

**Uh Oh is right! Stuff is about to get really juicy so stay tuned! Review and follow! Don't forget to follow me on Instagram and Twitter TaylorFason01 :)**


	14. Chapter 14- The Date

Friday afternoon

Eddie and Loren had just left Rumor and it was 2:30 so they decided to go to their spot, they talked about things until Justin came up in the conversation.

"I feel like things aren't right." Loren admitted.

"What do you mean? Like how he always makes you cry?" Eddie said sarcastically.

"No, not that, well that two, but I feel like he's hiding something." Loren said.

"You know, I've felt the same thing, with Selena. After we got back together she has been pretty distant, and now that she's on tour, I've had this feeling stronger." Eddie admitted

"What's weird is I heard a giggle and someone talking in the background after I was on Skype with Justin, but at first I thought I was just imagining it." Loren said

"Then?" Eddie made her go on.

"After he told me he loved me, he was really quick to get off the call." Loren said without thinking.

"He told you he loved you?" Eddie asked with the hurt evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I had to make my way around saying it back, he said it in a song like once, and I had to just compliment the song, because I know that I don't love him back..." Loren admitted.

"That's great!" Eddie was shocked because he sounded so happy "you know that you made your way around it.." Eddie added.

"I know , but it seems like he didnt even realize he said it after he rushed to get off the call after I heard someone in the background.." Loren trailed off.

"Hey don't worry about it, okay. Tonight is going to be a big night, in fact, one of the biggest nights of our lives." Eddie hinted.

"You've had bigger nights then playing infront of 1500 people." Loren said.

"Yes, but this night means the most to any night I've had in my life. And you will find out why tonight." Eddie added.

"What?..." Loren said confused.

"I said, you will find out later." Eddie said.

Friday night-

After sound check at the venue they both got ready for the concert. Eddie wore black skinny jeans, a white Calvin Klein white t-shirt, and black leather jacket with his black and white valdos.

Loren wore a white short dress (imagine the one she wore the last concert) with some black heels. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing light smokey make up. She was on first and she was nervous.

Eddie: "-And I am pleased to present, the beautiful, smart, talented, the list could go on, LOREN TATE!" Eddie introduced.

"Hi guys! I'm going to play some new song and an old one! Hope you enjoy!" Loren said

She said Without The Love, Mars and Love me now or let me go,  
Then said "okay, so here come some new songs, I hope you enjoy."  
[With your Love]  
_" Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out  
I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down  
I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it  
But you know I like it, like it, like it  
Used to always think I was bullet proof  
But you got an AK and you're blowing through  
Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it  
I want you to know it, know it, know it..."_

Then [Nightingale]

_"I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?"_

After that [Slow Down]  
_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song_

Then [You Belong With Me] _(you all know the lyrics)_

And last [ Better than Revenge]  
_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge._

There was a LOUD applause and after she got off the stage she took one long look at Eddie. Then it was his turn. The moment he had been waiting for the past 2 months, he had to get his girl.

"Okay guys, this is all going to be new stuff, and you guys are going to be the first to hear it, I hope you enjoy." Through out the whole concert he will keep his eyes on Loren so she knows.

First [ She Ain't You]  
_You make It hard for me to see somebody else  
I'm calling her your name  
Yea it's messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you  
It's your fault babe  
I never wanted us to break up  
No not this way  
But you don't understand it girl  
When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands  
And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex  
With you I had a bad romance  
And if I could, just trade her in I would  
Cause nobody compares to ya_

Through out the whole song he kept eye contact with Loren, no moving.

Next [Pretty Brown Eyes]  
_This girl she came 'round  
The corner, looking like a model  
Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird  
First time ever I was lost for words_

Next [ Beautiful Soul] through out the song he pointed at Loren and stared into her eyes.

Next[Why don't you kiss her?]  
_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

After this Loren stepped towards the front of the stage as he sang  
[Here Comes Forever]

_Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl_

Staring her right in the eyes she walked closer to the stage

[I Would]  
_Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)  
Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)  
And up in my head I'm your boyfriend (boyfriend)  
But that's one thing you've already got_

He staring her up and down. She came to the very front of the stage. He sang into her pretty brown eyes  
[If You Left Him For Me]

_Does he call you gorgeous  
Even in the morning  
Cause I would, I would  
Does he make you laugh  
When he's texting you in class, girl  
Cause I would, I would..._

After the song he reached for her hand, how it all began, but instead if holding her hand, he pulled her on stage and sat her on the stool she didn't see being put on because she was to focused on Eddie.

The last song he sang to her, everyone, even the people who didnt catch on to the other songs, which were very few people, now realized he was singing this to her.  
[Loved You First]

_Girl, that should be me driving to your house,  
Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth,  
Pulling on your hand, dancing in the dark  
'Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start,_

He sang with his arm around her shoulders.

_But now when I see you with him it tears my world apart,  
Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first._

They looked straight into eachothers eyes.

_Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first_.

He was coming into hold her In his arms.

_Girl, that should be me calling on your phone  
Saying you're the one and that I'll never let you go.  
I never understood what love was really like_

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

_But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes.  
But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart.  
Because I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken  
And nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first!_

Singing straight into her eyes, he did exactly what the lyrics said.

_First touch (first touch), first kiss (first kiss),_

He kissed her cheek.

_First girl who made me feel like this (like this)  
Heartbreak (heartbreak), it's killing me (k-k-killin' me),  
I loved you first ‒ why can't you see?_

Staring at her brushing her cheek and the hair out of her eyes.

_I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your heart's been taken,  
Nothing could be worse.  
Baby, I loved you first._

Pulling her up to dance with him.

_Had my chances,  
Could have been where he is standing.  
That's what hurts the most.  
Girl, I came so close_

Sat her back down and looked her straight into her beautiful eyes.

_But now you'll never know,  
Baby, I loved you first  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Baby, I loved you first, oh, yeah.  
Baby I loved you first._

He looked at her and put the microphone up to his lips.

"Ever since the day we first met, you changed my life. I knew, but part if my was fighting it, that you were it for me. You were going to be the one that I fell in love with, my first and only true love, the one that I would grow old with together, my soul-mate, my Katy. I love you Loren Tate!" Eddie said into the microphone looking into her eyes, now filled with tears. It took a second to reply back but then Loren said something.

"Finally. I love you too Eddie Duran!" Loren said the first part then yelled the second. They jumped up.

Eddie held Loren's cheek and rub it gently with his thumb while moving some hair out of her eyes.

He took his other arm and wrapped it around Loren's waist. Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and he began to lean in so did she until their lips met for the first time. Fireworks blew off like the 4th of July and they shared a long, passionate, want filled kiss on stage. They pulled away, desperately needing air. They leaned their foreheads together. "I love you." Eddie said. "I love you too." Loren said with tears coming out of her eyes. Eddie took his thumb and wiped it away "No one as beautiful as you should ever have any reason to cry." Eddie said. They kissed again until they were interrupted by yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Justin and Selena yelled at the same time.

**Ahhhhhhh, finally right?! I told you that you didn't need to worry! I'm full on Leddie. Just have to do something that hasn't been done, add some suspense, drama, romance, and jealousy! It makes the best! Now, what are Loren and Eddie going to do about Justin and Selena? Will someone get caught in a lying, cheating scandal. Maybe more than one. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15- Jelena Seddie Leddie & Joren

At the club- 

"I ASKED A DAMN QUESTION! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Justin yelled referring to Eddie and Loren kissing.

"Yeah Eddie! What the hell?!" Selena yelled.

"Is there a problem here?" Max interrupted with Nora with him.

"Yes Max, but it doesn't concern you. I don't want to ruin you twos night. Y'all go dance." Loren said trying to get them to leave politely.

"Okay Loren, we are here if you need us." Max and Nora say leaving.

"Told you they would end up together." Max whispered to Nora.

"Answer my damn question!" Justin demanded.

"You aren't the only one who has questions Justin!" Loren said back.

" Yeah! Like it's such a coincidence that you both show up at the same time." Eddie said. "When last night, I heard her giggling in the back ground of Skype!" Loren added.

" Stop changing the subject Loren! You two cheated!" Justin yelled.

"I did what I wanted to do for the past two months! Which is kiss the woman I love!" Eddie yelled. " if you wouldn't have came in the picture, I would have done it a long time ago!" Eddie yelled.

"Maybe we should tell them the-" Selena got cut off.

"Shut up!" Justin said.

"No! They have a right to know!" Selena spit back. "Listen you guys, me and Justin-" *bing bing* everyone's phone went off.

**Twitter Alert** : **LorenTate** **EddieDuran** **JustinBieber** & **SelenaGomez** drama! click the link!

**Hollywoods Hottest-**

_Well guys! Leddie finally happened! (Picture attached of them kissing on stage.) but what about Bieber and Gomez? These two were spotted kissing in the Airport going from Europe to LA to confront Leddie. They seem like hypocrites to me. While Joren and Seddie were still going on, Jelena and Leddie were in the process of going on! Cheating and Scandal galore! I'm still for team Leddie! What do you think?_

They closed the article and Justin looked terrified but Selena had a look that said I told you so.

"And that's what I was going to tell you." Selena said sighing in frustration.

"Shut up Selena! We are not a thing!" Justin lied trying to get her to take it back.

"Oh really then that explains all these pictures of us kissing" showed them the pictures. " and why Loren heard me in the background of your video call."

"Save it Justin. We are through. Just like Eddie said, if you left him for me, well that's what I am doing." Loren turned to Eddie grabbed his face a kissed him with so much passion. " and because I've loved Eddie for months."

"Why don't you and Selena just be together? You two obviously like eachother. " Eddie said holding Loren.

"Plus it would make more sense. I mean why try to be with me when you love Selena vice versa? Just you two live your life together and we will live ours." Loren explained.

"But I never got to have sex with..." Justin trailed off as Eddie looked pissed off. " I mean I never got a last kiss from Loren.." Justin recovered.

"The last kiss we shared was your last kiss... Duh." Loren said not catching on.

"Oh okay. Well I hope we can all be friends." Justin said looking only at Loren.

"WE should. We will all hang out sometime. Maybe a double-date if that isn't too weird. But we should get going. Bye now." Eddie said.

Dressing room-

Closing the door "Finally, I get you all to my self." Eddie said grabbing Loren and wrapping her in his arms.

"I could get used to this" she said as he led them to the couch to sit.

"To what?" Eddie asked

"Being in your arms." Loren answered looking at Eddie.

"You want to know what I'll never get used too?" Eddie asked

"What?" Loren asked.

"This-" and before she could say anything he pulled her in for a passionate filled kiss.

He grabbed her waist and pulled him onto his torso. Loren's arms were in Eddie's hair and finally rested around his neck and Eddie's hands were all on Loren's backside and rested on he waist. Eddie decided to take control so he flipped her to where she was laying on the couch and he was on top of her, holding his body weight, kissing her with all he had in his body. Things started to get intense, Loren's straps were off her arms and Eddie's jacket was thrown to the floor, when someone rammed through the door.

"What the hell?!"

**Cliffhanger! Who walked in on Loren and Eddie's moment?! Don't worry I'm gonna make Eddie wait until Loren is ready! They aren't going to go that fast and get pregnant like all these other stories. Sorry I haven't been posting. High school just started, plus on too of that I'm balancing my music. Then to top it all off, I got really bad sick a week ago, and I'm still recovering. I haven't been to school for 1 week! I only went two days before this. Doctors don't know what's wrong with me, they are doing so much blood work that I've passed out 7 times. If I don't get better soon, they are checking me into the Hospital. I've already got Cabin fever! I miss you guys! Follow and Review!**


End file.
